falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry's Pawn and Gun Shop
Larry's Pawn and Gun Shop (also known as Larry's Pawn and Gun) is an independent gun shop/pawn shop in the Detroit Wasteland owned by an enterprising gregarious Southerner named Larry. The business, although recent, has been very successful and has attracted buyers from all across the region from all different groups. History The history of Larry's Pawn and Gun begins with its owner, Larry. Born on the banks of the Mississippi River just north of the Klansmen Confederacy in 2240, Larry and his brothers grew up in the swamps of Mississippi living uncomfortably close to swampers. Larry’s family were gunsmiths by trade, making guns for the other people of the area to hunt and defend themselves. Living so close to both swampers and klansmen led to constant violence being a fact of life for Larry. The tug went both ways on occasion with Larry’s family carefully toeing the line. One of Larry’s first memories was contact with rafters from Ohio, giving him some much-needed context of the outside. Him and his brothers entertained themselves by pranking the rafters, but it was all in good fun. After the death of his father and then his mother, Larry took leadership of his family. This led to Larry taking over the family business, and he was forced to keep his family together. It also led to him getting married and having some children. This required Larry constantly wrangling his brothers Hal and Mike as well as his own children. Larry continued to toe the line between the swampers and the klansmen, but the Crucifix War led to klansmen burning down Larry’s house to deprive the swampers of their source of weapons. This killed most of his family, including his wife, most of his children, and Mike. The only ones to survive the fire were Larry, his brother Hal, and his son Brock. Traumatized and on the run, the trio decided to build a raft to go north to safer lands. They managed to make their way north after a couple of weeks, landing in Illinois. From there, Larry and his little motley crew made their way across the countryside while surviving on little more than scavenging and theft. When Larry managed to swipe a brahmin cart in 2281 and collect enough equipment, he finally took on his role as a gunsmith again. Larry’s son and brother followed him loyally while helping out how they could. However, Larry decided after a year of living on the margins being a wandering gunsmith that to live comfortably, he needed to settle down in place where his services would be needed: a war zone. This would turn out to be the Detroit Wasteland. That would be when the cracks would start to show in Larry’s little trio. Larry’s brother Hal felt that settling down in Detroit was not the best choice for Brock. Larry beat Hal into submission for telling him what to do with his son. That worked out for the trio initially as Larry decided to settle down in Downtown Detroit, quite a dangerous place, and was met with little resistance as Hal was beaten down at that point. Larry tried to set up shop in an abandoned building that did not have too much damage, pre-War or post-War. Larry, his brother, and his son fixed up the building quite nicely. At first, Larry wanted to just set himself up as a weaponsmith but later decided diversifying his income would be better. That was where Larry’s Pawn and Gun Shop came from. Larry would manage the front desk and make the unique weapons while Hal would manage the money and Brock would repair any broken weapons. Larry’s income was slow at first as his building was not really near any one major settlement or trade route. That further pushed Larry’s brother Hal into despair until he decided to leave Larry for good, offering to take Brock along with him. That led to Hal fleeing Larry’s Pawn and Gun with Larry trying to blast him away, belting out that Hal should “stay away from my son!” With Hal running away to Motor Town, Larry and Brock maintained their business and soon began to see their business take a steep increase in the winter of 2283. It seemed like people were preparing for something, though Larry did not know what. He just sold them weapons and pawned their junk. Still, he decided to hire some more help and guards at the time. The Revolutionary War began in spring 2284 with the Army of Revolution sweeping into Detroit from the northeast in great numbers. At first, Larry simply kept his guard and watched the AoR spearhead their way further south. He agreed with some of their ideas after all. When a group of deserters thought they could loot Larry’s Pawn and Gun, however, Larry was fully prepared to react with force. A ferocious gunfight took place at Larry’s Pawn and Gun between the AoR deserters and Larry’s guards (along with Larry himself of course). Due to the rawness of the deserters (mostly AoR conscripts) and his own high-end weaponry, Larry managed to repel them back into the wasteland at a relatively low cost. After the battle, Larry salvaged the deserters’ weapons and examined them. The Foundry-made rifles Larry found fascinated him and soon enough he was studying them to try to improve his own methods. For the rest of the Revolutionary War, Larry’s Pawn and Gun was given a wide berth by most groups while many individuals still went there to buy weapons for their own protection. Larry used the money made in that time to install automated turrets in his shop for extra security. Larry’s business success continued after the conclusion of the Revolutionary War through his personal life was not quite as good. Brock began to understand why his uncle was scared of Larry, and arguments between the father and son became more common. This intensified when Larry remarried to Marie Stratton, the niece of a prominent man in Park Lane. Currently, Brock is still with his father but is considering striking out on his own soon. He is needed by Larry since Larry himself is functionally illiterate but in Brock’s own words, “he’s replaceable.” Since the end of the Revolutionary War, Larry has taken a laissez-faire approach to trade, even with groups that have wronged him in the past. The only group Larry has consistently never sold to are mutants, and that is unlikely to change any time soon. Recently, Larry has also been reaching out to caravans to make his business more lucrative, but these overtures have not yielded much yet. Larry’s Pawn and Gun is currently still a bustling independent business with people buying and selling goods there from all over the Detroit Wasteland. All are welcome (besides mutts) as long as they are willing to play by Larry’s rules. Activities Larry’s Pawn and Gun exists primarily for two reasons: to sell guns and to pawn items. Most of the over the counter business is attended to by Larry while his other employees, including his son Brock, attend to the more behind the counter affairs and bookkeeping. Guards watch over certain parts of the store while automated turrets keep a watchful eye on the rest. Anyone without visible mutations is welcome inside Larry’s Pawn and Gun, as long as they at least holster their weapons. Drawing and brandishing weapons within the store will result in the offender being quickly dispatched. Fistfights are also unacceptable but do not result in such severe punishment. Relations with groups in the Detroit Wasteland vary, though Larry’s Pawn and Gun typically has a pretty good reputation for quality and availability if not hospitality. People from settlements such as Park Lane, Motor Town, and Chryslus Castle have come and gone through the store with little to no trouble. Mercenary groups such as Black Skull Company and Selfridge Company among others are equally welcome. Less savory groups such as the Detroit Slavers and numerous raiders gangs are also welcome, with Constantine Tombs being a repeat customer of Larry’s Pawn and Gun. Even the Army of Revolution, a group that 'wronged' Larry in past, are welcome on the occasion they poke their heads in the area. The only group that has never been welcome has been the mutants, most specifically the super mutants of Zug Island. Larry fears these super mutants quite a lot and hopes to never have to fight them face to face. Category:Sites Category:Places